


无法追逐的尽头

by bulakasama



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulakasama/pseuds/bulakasama
Summary: A4后的一些思路，是虐，绝对是虐，但是不知道自己写的到底会不会虐（笑，可能会有一点玻璃渣糖吧。❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌Steve⚜Bucky/Stucky❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌注意！！！有雷，有雷，再说一遍有雷。🚫🚫🚫NC17是小破车，Bucky是花儿🌼，能生，会有Mpreg，Steve就是个渣渣攻，人物设定ooc，小学生文笔，真小学生文笔，剧情极俗，大概是短篇吧(￣へ￣)🚫🚫🚫





	1. （上）

　　无法追逐的尽头

　　James Barnes再次从那张硬制板床上惊醒，他还是没能再次习惯柔软舒适的床被。汗水沁湿了黑色背心，贴在身上粘糊得让他有些烦躁起来，刚听了Sam的鬼话而剪的短发，已经被自己揉得乱糟糟的。

　　他却始终紧闭着眼睛，厚重的睫毛不停扑朔着，脑海中还是梦里的景象，胸膛中的心脏有力地收缩着，不停地告诉他很难受，深吸口气缓解难以呼吸的胀痛感，他掀开薄毯侧身躺下，他早已不记得这是多少次午夜梦回不愿睁开的双眼，期待的人不可能在身边的事实，他不想接受。

　　可是James Barnes是个务实的人，是一个特别看得清现实的人，所以啊，自欺的话他从来不会说。

　　快要入睡时，敏锐的感官捕捉到隔壁卧室中传来的响动，他紧张起来，翻身下床便朝门外奔去。

　　垂暮的老人却安静地平躺在床上，一动不动，仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生过一样。

　　他只是走上前去跪在床边，轻轻地拉起那只干枯的手，上面还残留着属于他的温度。James Barnes知道他很幸福，嘴角勾起的弧度告诉他，她一定是来接她的英雄回家了。他将那只手放在唇边亲吻，流不出泪来，只是想啊，已经好久没有握过他的手了。

　　Sam进来的时候，他的双腿早已跪到没有了知觉，可是他还是将那只手捂得紧紧的，就像是他还活着一样温暖，可是他永远只能暖着他的手背，也是，金属的义肢怎么可能会给他带来温暖。

　　“老冰棍终于可以好生休息休息——虽然他已经休息了大半辈子，所以呢Bucky，下跪这种悲伤的事还是得了吧。”Sam打趣的说着，可是他的脸色却阴沉让人看不出他话中的戏弄。他想安慰Bucky，但不同的情绪一时哽在心中，让他再难说一句话来。

　　葬礼是在六天后举行的，按前任队长的遗嘱，希望James Barnes和他的小孙子，重孙们一起抬棺。

　　James Barnes从未见过他任何除了Peggy以外的后来的家人，Steve把他的家人保护得实在太好。当他得知这个消息时，他竟沉默着低头玩起了衣摆，但是最后也只能点头同意，毕竟是他的遗愿，他都会一一接受，他有什么时候拒绝过他呢？

　　Steve最大的重孙也已经二十岁出头，那双眼睛像极了那个有瑕疵的蓝眼睛男孩，来自布鲁克林的，会叫他Bucky哥哥的豆芽菜——那是双纯真的眼睛，不带有后来历练出的锋芒。

　　他突然想起了那个孩子，那个Steve不知道也永远不会知道的孩子，那个陪他一起跌落悬崖却留下一命的孩子，那个被九头蛇连同他的子宫一起取走的孩子，如果还活着的话，如果能让他就看一眼它的样子的话，James想，它一定会有和他一样好看的眼睛，但是一定不会带着他的瑕疵，因为他们Barns家的小孩一定得是最好的。

　　可是，他又爱极了那一抹淡淡的绿色，就好像是里面藏着的是当年意气风发的自己。

　　他的思绪被遏制在这，他不可以去想那些早就该翻篇的故事，得不到祝福的孩子，本来就不应该存在于世上。他的骄傲早在西伯利亚每一个煎熬的夜晚中磨平，脑中那个名字一遍一遍地想起又一遍一遍地忘记。

　　看啊，那些被人群簇拥着的孩子才称得上The Rogers的后代。

　　他还是礼貌地朝那些小他好多辈的孩子们笑着点着头，耐心回答他们一个又一个刁钻的问题直到Sam将他们支走为止。

　　“Bucky，关于正式葬礼上的悼词，我可以帮你的，当然是勉为其难地帮帮我的搭档啦。”Sam看着他眼中有些许忧虑。

　　好吧，是他刚刚在彩排时没表现好，不过，“不，不必了小猎鹰，还没到那种程度的。”还没有到说不出话的地步。

　　看他状况似乎没有想的那么糟糕，Sam点了点头，Well.

　　葬礼如期举行。那天的空气中能嗅到暴雨的痕迹，James有点焦虑，那种有什么不好的事情要发生的预感强烈极了。

　　在交响乐的和鸣声中，James用他的右手将木棺放在他的右肩上，他想以James Buchana Banres的身份送他最后一程，而非，那该死的Winter Soldior。 听着神父对他的祷词，他思绪再一次放空，眼前一张张嘴只是一开一合，早已没有声音传入耳中，进到脑子里。

　　再次恢复意识时，Sam正不停用手肘推着他，该他去念悼词了。

　　他在所有人的注视下走上牧师的桌台，深吸一口气说到：

　　“我是James Buchana Banres，是Steve幼年的好友，是Captain America从前的左膀右臂，是，，曾经九头蛇的手下。我很幸运，这一生有Steve这样的挚友，是他陪我度过了年轻气盛骄傲放纵的少年时期，是他在敌人炮火纷飞的战场上愿意将最结实的后背信任地交给我，”是他即使在我误入歧途之时也未曾放弃对我的救赎。

　　他的脑海中是一幕又一幕被九头蛇曾洗去的关于Steve的回忆，仿佛只要闭上眼他就能够感受到布鲁克林的阳光，感受到西伯利亚的寒风，还有他带着沉溺的呢喃，他好想现在就蹲下来，蜷在地上，在他的眼泪掉下来之前。James Banres从来都没有冬兵那样坚强。

　　“他为了全人类的利益和安全已经付出了太多，他值得拥有属于自己的一生，我也很高兴他有了自己的家庭。有一位如此有才华胆识的妻子和这么多值得骄傲的后代，同样的，我也真心地为他永恒的休息感到……庆幸，这样多好，这样的话，什么都可以不用想了，多好……”不，他还有好多话想给他说，他还什么都不知道，他们之间曾有过一个孩子，还有他爱他的事。他其实不甘心。

　　他觉得自己可能失态了，因为在场的每个人都盯着他，而他却只能垂着头，眼泪不受控制一滴一滴地砸在被白色玫瑰围满的桌面上。

　　Steve死的时候他内心如一滩死水，Steve要回到Peggy身边时他也不曾难过，失去他们的孩子时他只觉得内疚，而化为灰烬时几乎让他来不及多想，那现在呢？现在他却明白，他的布鲁克林的豆芽菜再也不会回来了，他一个人的Stevei原来早就死在了他去伦敦的前一天晚上。这本就是八十年前的自己该想到事实。

　　Sam咬牙站起来缓慢地鼓起掌，复仇者联盟中的所有人也一个一个挨着站起来……

　　“我以为我全都搞砸了。”James尴尬的笑着，“竟然哭得那么惨。”

　　“对啊，任谁能想到我们的冬兵竟然是个‘爱哭鬼’。”

　　“你不要以为我没有看见你在偷偷擦眼泪。”

　　到场的人群都快散完时，James站在墓碑前看着照片上仍然年轻的他，沉默不语。眼前突然出现了纸张时他甚至吓了一跳，Jason将一叠文件递给他，说：

　　“这是祖父的部分遗物，是前段日子神盾局的人交给我的，这些神盾局的东西我们一家人也都看不懂，我想你应该会需要它，毕竟我可是从小听祖父说关于你的事情长大的。”

　　“是吗？”Buck站起来接过这些文件，勉强扯出个笑容，“他是如何说的我呢？”

　　“Brave, Gentle, soft...”Jason走前和他握了握手，深思片刻说到，“是许多赞美的词。”

　　天黑得很早，云却有些厚，远处的天空还带着浅浅的墨色，是快下雨了吧。James戴着棒球帽机械地走在路上，他只是打开了那个文件的第一页，冬兵的图片便映入眼帘，他只粗略瞄了一眼右侧的文字，心口便完全空掉了。

　　"He" had an Uterus，

　　Pregnan，

　　Remove...

　　他原来一直都知道的啊。那他竟然还觉得遗憾，认为啊，他还什么都不知道。

　　他原来一直都是知道的。Steve只是单纯地放弃了他还有本就不该出现的那个细胞，他从来都没有让Steve愧疚过，即使是他“死去”的那七十年里。他只能是他的Bucky哥哥，或者是一个炮友？他根本什么都不是。

　　他躺在木制的地板上用手指轻轻拨动放在身边的纸张，雨停后幽幽的月光从窗户外透进来照得整间屋子凉凉的，就好像他还在当年英国的郊外一样。

　　


	2. (下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve⚜Bucky/Stucky
> 
> ❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌  
> 注意！！！有雷，有雷，再说一遍有雷。  
> Ps.【1】Nornir诺伦三女神，是北欧神话中的命运女神，分别掌管过去，现在，未来。  
> 这里有一个脑洞是来自《托尔与洛基：血亲》的命运女神梗。  
> 还有关于文章的名称是来自b站看的一个视频剪辑背景音乐的一句歌词。  
> 有其他人物出场。  
> 以上。  
> ❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌

嘀嗒嘀嗒，是输/液器传来的声音，持续不断，朦胧得让他想起了少年时期没有关紧的水龙头，滴答滴答，让夏夜的燥热更加扰人清梦。

　　  
    年幼的他不停在床上翻/滚，耳边不停的水声还有心中的烦闷感让他再也无法轻易陷入梦乡。于是，他揉着迷离的双眼掀开薄毯准备去厕所方 便一下。

　　  
    脱下汗湿的睡裤时，他发现了不寻常的东西，那后 面被鲜血 染红了一大片，他猛地将裤子扔出去，一脸惊恐地盯着镜子里的自己，他好害怕，可是妈妈现在已经睡着了，他不想吵醒她，她已经忙碌了一整天，需要好好休息做一个美梦，他不想因为他的事情而让妈妈担心。可是他现在又没有任何人可以寻求帮助，在洗漱间站了好久，最终他只能硬着头皮躺回了床上，将小巧的自己蜷缩成一团。

　　  
    他是不是得了什么不可以治好的毛病？可是他还答应了Stevei明天要同他一起去山坡那边写生的。

　　  
    他的睡意彻底消失在脑中无数的胡思乱想中，在妈妈打开他的房门叫他出去吃早饭时，他才抬起那双可以溢出眼泪的眼睛，巴巴地看着她。

　　  
    还好，不过是生理期。妈妈将所有的注意事项都给他说了个遍，之后她还在他的内裤里温柔地垫上舒适的布料，又在他出门时告诫他一定要小心。

　　  
    他其实还是有点难过的。他跟Steve不一样，他可不能让他知道这个秘密，Steve本来就不常和女孩子一起玩，更何况是他这样的人。

　　  
    “Bucky！”

　　  
    他想得太过投入，男孩的呼唤让他一惊，他急忙转头。

　　  
    身后却什么都没有，准确说是四周什么都消失了。布鲁克林灿烂的阳光，枝头鸟儿欢乐的叽喳，街上人们欢乐的问好，还有拿着画板的金发少年……一切都被白色空间取代。而他则变成了有着机械手臂的冬兵。

　　  
    在这些白色的板块中央站着的是一个穿着金色，绿色丝线织成的长袍子的黑发男人。

　　  
    Bucky走上前去离那人不过几步的距离。

　　  
    “你是……”

　　  
    “I am Loki.”

　　  
    “嗯，我知道了，你是Thor的弟弟。我这是在什么地方，还有为什么你会在这里？”他好奇地上下打量四周。

　　  
   “你难道忘了你已经死了吗？这里算是死人的国度。”

　　  
    是啊，他和Sam刚刚还在执行海外的一个任务，他隐约记得最后的手雷炸掉时，他还没有完全逃到安全距离以外，猛烈的冲击波打得他一怔。

　　  
    可是，不，这不对，他刚刚明明还听到了水滴的声音。

　　  
    “Well，我好久都没有想过死亡这件事了，谢谢你提醒了我。”

　　  
    “那你是想死了？”

　　  
     “我为什么会不想呢，我的家人一个不剩，这个时代的很多东西我也用不习惯，”他的话语中带着久违的，只有当年还在在布鲁克林时的自己才会发出的语气，“还有他也死了，我还有什么理由活下去？是吧。”

　　  
    “你还是爱着他，Come on，别露出那样要吃人的表情，我只是想给你看一些东西，嗯，算是受人之拖吧。”Loki笑着用手拂过他的眼前。

　　  
    那白色的房间顿时变得五彩斑斓。好多画面杂乱地排列在周身。上面有许多熟悉的地点，还有好多熟悉的人。他随手去摸其中的一副画面。

　　  
    那是穿着军装的自己，左臂弯里是一位红头发的姑娘，她的怀中抱着刚出生不久的婴儿。他有一种直觉，这绝对是他的妻子和孩子。

　　  
    还有的画面里，他穿着奇怪的服装像是史前时期的那样，而后的画面他便再也看不到自己的身影了，只有Steve一个人站在落日里，孤独得让他有想从背后抱紧他的冲动。

　　  
    这里有好多的故事，每一个故事中，他和Steve的人生永远是两条相交又远离的线。他们人生重合的地方只有那么一个黑点。

　　  
    “这是无数时空中的你还有Steve。是命运女神Nornir【1】所看到的你们所有的未来，也是你们命运相交的尽头，看到了吗？你们一次又一次输给了它。”

　　  
    Bucky不再说话，他沉默地低下头，就像很多次他做过的那样。

　　  
    “如果你想要最好的结局的话，那你就得先跳出来，在命运的漩涡来临之前抢先一步扭转一切。”Loki将声音放得很低，似诱惑他般，“所以你还想死吗？”

　　  
    Bucky笑了，这样，原来你是这样想的。Steve啊，如果连我都不迈出那一步的话，我们之间就真的什么都没有了，我是很抱歉，我让那个孩子无辜的来这人世一遭，还未体验这世间的一切美好便匆匆离去。可是，这公平吗？我也不想一辈子都活在懊悔自己，没曾抓住你的手一秒钟。

　　  
    但是，如果这是你想要的话，James Banres什么时候会拒绝他呢？

　　  
    “我想，可是我不能。”他笑得凄惨，眼中的光黯淡下来，心也再次沉入海中，“我应该为这世界上所有失去幸福，或将要失去的人拿起武器，我的肩上是无比沉重的责任，我没有资格说放下就放下。我不能死。”他的语气平静地就想要说服自己什么，他爱着的是那个布鲁克林天真的男孩，而非是美 国队长。死的是Stevie，活着的是Captain A/m/e/r/i/c/a。

　　  
    他的尾音消失在耳边嘈杂的机器声中。

　　  
    你已经逃出命运的漩涡了，Bucky。

　　  
    Loki嘴角上扬：“我算满足你的要求了吧，Steve。你还真够狠心的，Bucky难过的快哭出来了。”

　　  
    “这是对他最好的结局。”老人笑着回答。

　　  
    “可是，我能够看出来，他并不快乐，剥夺别人爱的权利还要让他知道他能做的不止这些。”让他一辈子活在爱你却不能爱的痛苦中，“这就是你给他最后的礼物啊。”

　　  
    Loki笑了，真是太自私了。

　　  
    Steve不再回答他。

　　  
    沉默中，他抬头望了眼白色的天空，不知道那个时空的自己和Thor是否能够再次相遇？能否帮他好好地安慰自己那愚蠢到极致的哥哥。

　　  
    Bucky的睫毛颤抖着，他试着去睁开双眼，有些沉重但并不困难。

　　  
    “他醒了，他醒了！”耳边的说话声有些刺耳。

　　  
    “Sam，快闭上你的嘴，太吵了。”他虚弱地说着，眼睛望着天花板上被阳光照亮的一角。

　　  
    好吧，是新的一天，作为Winter Soldier的第一天。

　　                                             正文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后的东西：  
> 　　这篇文章时间跳跃可能会特别奇怪，主要是想写一些与回忆更多的故事，（下）前面写吧唧童年的初⚜潮主要是为了体现他小时候生活得很幸福有关心自己的家人，还有就是他的一点小“自卑”，毕竟小时候的孩子感情还是很纯真的，他不想因为身体上的不同而和史蒂乎分开。（笑  
> 　　然后后面Loki肯定是受已经去世的糟老头子史蒂夫之托啦，他想让吧唧承担本来是他自己应该承担的责任，所以他想让吧唧看清这一点，但是毕竟之前还算有过“肉？？体关系”的朋友所以他认为吧唧之所以这么痛苦是因为爱他这件事。他不知道吧唧对他的感情究竟有多深，（其实主要是想听吧唧亲口承认不再“爱”他，是的，这篇文里的史蒂夫一直把和吧唧的感情认为是real real friendship︿(￣︶￣)︿，嗯嗯大概就是这个意思，反正就是渣渣男。  
> 　嗯嗯，大概就是酱紫了。


End file.
